


Stay Asleep

by Missfoxx21



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Death Dreaming, F/F, Gen, Revenge, Yes that's the ship name shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: As the game ended and she drifted back into blissful oblivion, the one who rejected her name had some time to think.





	Stay Asleep

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I love you."

Christine felt the Murder God's lips on her forehead, feather light and so very cold. It was a welcome chill, like ice against the fever that always threatened to consume her. She smiled as her mind clouded around the edges. Yes. She would go back to sleep. She would get to kill him again when she awoke.

Her mind lingered on her savior's obsession. Vincent Reid. He tried to wake her up. To take her from her vengeance, from her dreams, from her haven. He wanted her right back where she used to be. He had  _no fucking idea_ how hard it had been. How lonely and cold and empty she'd felt. He couldn't possibly understand her, no matter how she tried to explain it. Not like he could. He had a wife and a child. Children? Who cares. 

She had  _nothing_.

Nothing but those stupid, empty people and their useless, empty platitudes. Their condolences and their "I'll keep you in my prayers". What good were prayers to a God that didn't care, even if He did exist? He had taken her family from her, taken her whole life away. He and his "free will" and his "ultimate mercy" had left her all alone in a big, scary world where she didn't belong.

And then her true God appeared before her. Bathed in a deep, black light, she held Christine. She held her close and promised her everything. Promised her company and a purpose and, best of all, vengeance.

"I remember what it's like to be all alone. I promise, you'll never be alone again. Give me your name. I'll keep it safe. Burn with me, forever and ever."

The ladies at church would have called her the devil. Their gnarled hands would have clutched at their rosaries and fanned their ugly, scornful faces. Their eyes would have judged this being as unworthy, untrustworthy, an enemy to the God they loved so much. To Christine, the Murder God was the only god that mattered.

She drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. She was safe. She was back in the arms of the one who loved her. The only one who loved her.

She would have her wish continue. And no so-called "hero" was going to ruin it for her.


End file.
